


Aftermath

by PawPatrolAir



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPatrolAir/pseuds/PawPatrolAir
Summary: Takes place right after Knocking On Heaven's Door. In this case Vincent actually did rape Faye and now she needs to heal and get better.This will turn to a Faye/Spike shipping fic in later chapters.
Relationships: Spike Spiegel/Faye Valentine
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all~! So I watched The Cowboy Bebop movie the other night and I loved it! I've had this idea in my head ever since and just had to write it! 
> 
> So enjoy! And please feel free to leave a comment! 
> 
> If you want to check out my Tumblr you will find the link below-

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

When Spike, Faye, and Jet finally returned to the Bebop they were all very relieved to be home. Ed and Ein who had been snoozing on the sofa awoke as the three entered the living room.

"Ed and Ein are very happy to have everyone back!" Ed cheered.

"We're very happy to be back, Ed." Jet replied with a smile. "Hope you don't mind if we rest though. It's been a long night."

"Of course! Everyone go get some sleep! Ed and Ein will be fine out here!" Ed replied with a huge grin.

"Great!" Jet said, as he then headed off to his room.

Ed then turned her head to Ein and grinned from ear to ear. "Want to go to the kitchen for some food, Ein?" Ein barked, telling ED yes and then the two took off to go eat.

Faye was about to go to her room at the time, but took a deep breath in and out and just stood there. Spike noticed this and raised an eyebrow. Faye didn't just seem tired. She seemed stressed.

"Is there something going on?" Spike though to himself, as he approached her.

"Faye?" Spike asked, feeling concern for the woman who got on his nerves a bit, he still care about.

"Yes Spike?" Faye replied in question.

"Is something wrong? You seem... Off." Spike questioned.

"Since when do you care?!" Faye snapped, glaring at the man.

Care!? I do care! You just always give me such a hard time!" Spike growled, before taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Only because you give me a hard time!" Faye hissed.

"Faye... Please... Listen I admit I go overboard... And I'm sorry... But I do actually care about you. So if there's anyway I can help you just let me know." Spike said, as he then turned to go to his own room.

"Vincent." Faye said suddenly.

Spike blinked in surprise as he stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"What about Vincent?" Spike asked.

"He... He captured me... ED found his location... Went and found him without my Knowledge... And then she called me and told me... Told me that she was outside the building that he was hiding in. So I told ED to wait for me there... Of course by the time I arrived she was gone. Being a kid and all, but I saw a window break from outside, so I went in and I found Vincent... And he had those drugs... And everything went blurry and I could hardly walk, I started coughing... Everything... Even saw those butterflies... And then he grabbed me... He pinned me over the desk in the room and he... He raped me... I couldn't fight back.. I didn't have the strength to..." Faye mumbled, as tears were not falling down her face.

Spike's eyes were wide with shock. He could feel the anger building. He even wished that Vincent was still alive so he could kick his ass for he had done to Faye.

"F-Faye... I am so sorry." Spike said in a gentle voice. Faye was shocked by the man's tone as Spike being gentle was not well known. Spike then walked right up to Faye. He couldn't leave her alone. Not now. He wanted to hug her. Wanted to let her know that she was safe. But touching her after what had happened ? He didn't know how Faye would take to that.

However Spike didn't even need to ask, because not even a few seconds later Faye hugged Spike tightly and began to sob. Spike pulled Faye close and hugged her gently.

"I'm here. I'm here." Spike whispered into Faye's ear as she continued to sob.

Now there was nothing else more important to Spike then making sure that Faye got better. He could forget about bounty hunting for a while. If it meant that Faye felt safe and would heal. Then it would be worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faye and Spike are both having a hard time with the situation and cannot sleep. Faye also experiences a panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! Enjoy~!  
> \------------------------------

Spike led Faye to her room as she cried. In between her sobbing the woman said that she didn't want Ed to see her upset so that it would be a good idea to leave, before she came back from the kitchen.

Of course Spike agreed. Ed was just a kid after all and even though she knew about some horrible stuff already, knowing that Faye was raped right away wasn't a good idea. Not that the two knew if she even knew what the topic was, but still. For now they needed to protect her from it.

"Do you need anything?" Spike asked, as they reached Faye bedroom. "No. I'm okay for now. Thank you though." Faye replied, as she opened the door to her room. "I just need to sleep for now."

"Alright. If you need anything let me know. And we should tell Jet later." Spike responded.

"Yes. We just need to make sure Ed's not around." Faye said.

"For sure. Now go on and get some rest." Spike nodded.

"Will do. And thank you, Spike." Faye responded, as gave her friend a small smile.

"You're welcome." Spike replied with a smile of his own. Then Faye went into her room and closed the door behind her. Spike stood there for a few moments, before he turned and went to his own room. He needed to rest as well, but he didn't know how much sleep he'd be able to get now.

* * *

Faye laid down in her bed and stared up the ceiling. She took a few deep breaths as flashbacks began to play in her mind. "I'm safe now... Nothing can happen to me." Faye told herself, as tears began to fall from her eyes once again.

A second later Faye was sobbing again.

* * *

"I wish I could kill Vincent for this..." Spike thought to himself. He knew the guy was horrible... But this was more than Spike could take.

"Man do I wish I could bring him back to life just to kill him again." Spike muttered, as he laid there in his bed.

* * *

About ten minutes later Faye had cried herself to sleep. Spike had gotten up and went down the hall to check on Faye and was relieved to find her sleeping when he quietly opened her door. Spike then closed it as quietly as possible before he went back to his room. He still couldn't sleep, but he had to try a little bit.

* * *

"PLEASE! STOP! OH GOD! PLEASE! PLEASE! DON'T! DON'T!"

Faye woke up in a sweat and could feel her hear raising a mile a minute as she began to cry again and could feel it getting harder to breath and the palms of her hands getting sweaty.

"I don't want to feel this terror anymore... I just want to forget about what happened..." Faye thought to herself as she continued to cry, as she took a few deep breaths to cry and calm herself down.

Faye's body was now shaking as well and she didn't know what to do. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike tells Jet of what has happened to Faye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Not much to say here. Just another chapter. Next we'll see how Ed reacts to the news and Faye will slowly start her healing process.  
> \---------------------------

Faye didn't want to be alone. Not now. Everything was just too much to handle and it was scaring her. "Ed... I can't risk running into her or Ein..." Faye mumbled.

Spike couldn't sleep and he needed someone to talk to and Jet needed to know what was going on... So Spike went to his room because he didn't know what else to do.

* * *

"JET! JET!"

What?... Spike?" Jet asked in a tired voice, as he turned to the doorway of his room and saw Spike standing there looking very distressed.

"Jet... It's Faye..." Spike said, as he tried to keep his anger under control from thinking of what Vincent had done to her.

"Faye? What's wrong with Faye? Did something happen?" Jet asked, as he got out of bed and looked at Spike with a worried expression.

"She told me something... Something horrible." Spike muttered, as he the door to Jet's room and began to explain everything.

* * *

Jet's eyes blinked slowly as he processed everything that Spike had just told him.

"Is she still sleeping?" Jet questioned.

"As far as I know. I didn't go back to her room after I saw she was asleep... I went back to my room and then I came here." Spike explained.

"I see... Well... She's going to need us now more than ever Spike. And Ed... As much as Id' like to keep this from her she's going to find out at some point so we should just tell her." Jet replied.

"You do make a good point there." Spike nodded. "And yeah I'm decided I won't bounty hunt for a while... Because Faye needs help."

"Or we could take turns. That way Faye isn't without one of us and we can still bring in money." Jet suggested.

"That's true." Spike said, as he sighed. "Hey Spike?" Jet said.

"Yeah?" Spike responded.

"Faye will be okay. It will take time, but she'll be okay. I promise." Jet replied.

Spike could only nod in his head in response as he and Jet then left the room. "I'm going to go talk to Ed. Go check on Faye." Jet said.

"Okay." Spike replied, as he then raced down the hall.

When Spike reached Faye's room and opened the door, he felt his heart ache from the scene before him. There was Faye sobbing heavily and her body was shaking.

"FAYE!" Spike yelped, as he reached to her bed, to try and calm her down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike, Jet, Ed, and Ein do their best to do be there for Faye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys here's chapter 4! Enjoy!
> 
> \----------------------------------------

"SPIKE!" Faye cried out, as she jumped into her friend's arms. Spike sat there on the bed with Faye in his arms as he hugged her close and rubbed her back with one of his hands.

"Shhh it's going to be alright. I'm here." Spike said, as Faye sobbed against his shoulder.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Faye yelped, as her body continued to shake.

"We're going to help you, Faye. You'll be alright. You're not gonna have to deal with this on your own." Spike replied, as he held Faye close.

Faye couldn't talk all she could do in that moment was cry all the pain and destress out that she possibly could.

* * *

Ein whined as he saw Ed process the news that Jet had just told her.

"Faye is sad... We must fix that! Ed will help! Ed will find a therapist for Faye!" Ed said, as she went over to the computer.

"Thank you, Ed. Are you okay though?" Jet responded.

"Ed is sad... But Ed will be okay." Ed responded.

"Okay well let me know if you need to talk." Jet said.

* * *

A few minutes later Faye was able to compose herself and took a few breaths. "Thank you, Spike." Faye said.

"You're welcome." Spike replied with smile.

Faye smiled back at Spike a little before let out a sigh. "I want to go to the living room."

"Alright then. Let's go." Spike nodded.

Jet, Ed, And Ein all turned their heads when Spike and Faye walked into the living room.

* * *

"Hey guys." Faye greeted.

"How are you doing, Faye?" jet asked, as Ein came up to her and rubbed his head against her legs.

"Not great..." Faye answered, as she leaned down and pet Ein on the head for a moment, before standing back up.

"It will be okay Faye Faye! Ed has found you a therapist to help you!" Ed added in.

"Thank you very much, Ed." Faye replied.

"Of course!" Ed responded.

For the next few hours Faye, Spike, Jet, and Ein spent their time in the living room just relaxing and watching TV. Faye felt a little better at the moment and was able to relax a little bit.

"I sure am glad I have my friends to help me through this." Faye said to herself.


End file.
